


Clone Club Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Clone Club’s first official Christmas, it’s not too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Club Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/gifts).



> For Orro! I hope you enjoy this<3 Merry Christmas!

“Sarah!” Helena calls from the living room. “Sarah, look!”

Sarah pulls the hot pan of cookies quickly from the oven and places them on the counter to cool. Naively, she had assumed when Kira conked out early due to too much sugar and excitement, the amount of childish accidents would have been diminished. She pokes her head into the living to see what Helena’s gotten herself into.

The shock of unruly blonde hair on Helena’s head is decorated in tendrils of red and green Christmas lights. She grins triumphantly up at Sarah and holds two fistfuls of the lights up for her to see. 

Sarah smiles indulgently. “You got them to work! Sweet. See, Felix? I told you they would.”

Felix rolls his eyes and doesn’t look up from where he’s painstakingly adding popcorn to a thread. “Pardon me for not believing in miracles, Sarah. Those things haven’t been used since I was 8 years old.”

Sarah raises a mitten-covered hand around her mouth and fake shout-whippers to Helena, “Don’t listen to him. He’s just mad I was right.”

Helena laughs and sticks her tongue out at Felix who throw a popcorn at her. She catches it in her mouth easily and sets off untangling the knotted pile of colorful lights. 

“She’s going to get herself all messed up!” Alison scolds gently. She places her mug of hot chocolate on the table and rushes over to start tugging at the lights currently snaking their way around Helena’s torso.

“No! I can do it!” Helena asserts passionately. 

Alison huffs in that mom-way of hers that always fascinates Sarah. “I’m sorry, do you want to get electrocuted?”

“Yes,” Helena hisses challengingly.

Sarah cracks a half-smile as she watches the quarrel play out. Despite the holiday cheer, Alison’s trigger is shorter than usual. As per their switch-off agreement, Donnie has the kids for Christmas, leaving Alison alone with the group for the holidays.

On the couch, Cosima snorts and Delphine hides her grin behind her mug of hot cocoa. They’re wrapped around one another under one of Felix’s blankets he was gracious enough to donate ( _“Anything for a good party, sis. But if you waste anything on it I will sue you for every penny you own!”_ ). Sarah still feels residual uneasiness around Delphine, but the more she sees her interact with Cosima, how happy she makes her, the easier it is to like her.

A knock at the door sounds, causing everyone to jump. Helena is the first one up, still covered in a few of the lights Alison hadn’t managed to wrangle her out of. 

“I’ll get it!” she says.

Felix raises his tiny needle point at her threateningly. “Cool it there, Soul Sister #8. We don’t know who it could be. If it’s someone who wouldn’t be too thrilled at seeing multiples of Sarah over there—”

“It might be Art,” Sarah piped up. “I invited him to spend the holidays with us.”

“No, no,” Alison tuts—actually _tuts_. “You look like the Ghost of Christmas Disaster. I’ll get it.”

Helena gives Alison her most potent glare, but Alison only shoots it right back cranked up to 11. Over on the couch, Cosima locks eyes with Sarah and gives her an exaggerated eye roll paired with a finger gun to the head. Sarah looks down to hide her grin.

“Merry Christmas, ladies,” Art greets them as he walks into the room with an arm full of presents, Helena in tow. “And Felix.”

“Merry Christmas, Art,” Felix answers back with a flirty tease. 

When it becomes clear that no one is going to get up and help Art with the boxes of presents in his arms, Sarah rushes over to help relive him of some.

“You didn’t have to get us anything,” Sarah says in surprise as she helps him arrange some of the boxes under the makeshift plastic tree Helena helped her pick out at a supermarket. 

“Yes he did,” Helena corrects sharply.

Sarah shoots Helena a glare, but Art only laughs. “She’s right. I kinda did. I thought it would be rude to come over and not bring anything. I can’t cook, so I thought a few gifts would suffice.”

“What did you get us?” Helena asks eagerly.

“You’ll see. It’s not really anything special. I mean, I asked myself ‘What would 4 clones want for Christmas?’ Nothing... reasonable came to mind. So you get these.” He shakes a box to emphasize his point.

“You got something for me, too, right Art?” Felix quips.

Art chuckles and picks up a box wrapped in bright red wapping paper. “Of course.”

Helena complains about feeling hungry, so Sarah grabs Felix away from the popcorn and forces him to help bring out the trays of food.

Sarah has never fancied herself much of a cook. Mrs. S has a stockpile of childhood stories of Sarah’s misadventures in the kitchen, from burn toast to criminally freeze burned pheasant. The current Christmas ‘meal’ itself isn’t all that extravagant; Sarah got the instant cookies Felix likes, and the low-fat milk Alison insists on to help her watch her figure, and the mixed nut concoction Cosima gave her the recipe to once is considered one of the entrees for the evening. Luckily, no one (but Alison) is too attached to Christmas traditions to feel offended at the prospect of having oven-baked pizza as the main course.

“I love the cookies, Sarah,” Delphine pipes up. “Family recipe?”

“Pillsbury,” Felix murmurs. Sarah slaps him on the shoulder good-naturedly. 

“Not the most... classy Christmas I’ve been to,” Alison says as she inspects her slice of pepperoni and ham. “But definitely the funnest.”

“Ooh, we should all say what we’re thankful for!” Felix suggests.

Before anyone can get a word in, Alison is tapping a fork on her can of coke to gather everyone’s attention. “I suppose I should go first.”

“Why do you suppose that?” Felix inquires. 

Ignoring him, Alison sits up straighter and continues. “I’m thankful to have such a lovely... family, to share the holidays with when my no-good, lying, two-faced, lard of a husband is being utterly infuriating.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Cosima says with a raise of her glass.

“Oh, me next!” Helena half-yells. “I’m thankful for my sisters—all of you—and these cookies.”

“I’m thankful for Delphine,” Cosima says next. Delphine ducks her head to hide a bashful smile. With a teasing grin, she finishes, “And the rest of you all, I guess.”

Delphine picks up where Cosima left off. “I’m thankful for Cosima, and you all for being there for her. And you, Sarah, for inviting me.”

“Ah, I’m thankful for meeting all of you,” Art says quickly. Sarah can’t help the smile that comes across her face. She knows he’s a man of fewer words and even fewer affections, so it means all the more.

“I’m thankful to be alive,” Felix grumbles. “Do you know how much crap I’ve gone through for you killer clones? I’m going to need therapy for the next 10 years.”

“We love you too, Felix!” Sarah coos exaggeratedly. 

Felix mock-laughs back at her and tips his can in her direction. “And what are you thankful for, dear sister?”

Sarah looks out across the room and really takes it all in. The droopy, cheap, plastic Christmas tree slouching in the corner. The knotted-beyond-repair rope of lights still trailing behind Helena. How the store-bought cookies sat in the middle of her scuffed dinning table, just this side of undercooked.

She looks at the faces in the room. Art’s smile, how it almost hides the exhaustion from long nights spent pouring over work. Felix’s bright smile, the same one that has gotten her through many hard times. Cosima and Delphine, happy and in love. Alison, permanent bitch face currently traded in for something resembling genuine happiness and pleasantness. Helena, wide-eyed and excited about everything. Her first official Christmas. And finally, Kira, snug in her bed, safe from the evil of the world. In a home with her mother, her uncles, her aunts.

Sarah swallows a few times, her throat suddenly feeling more choked than usual, and lifts her own can with a shrug. “I’m thankful for you guys. I guess.”

“Time for presents!” Helena exclaims, eagerly jumping up and diving under the tree.

“Don’t open mine!” Alison warns shrilly.

“Open mine, Helena,” Cosima calls. “I’m too damn comfortable to get up.”

“You’re all animals!” Felix laughs gleefully.

Sarah sits back in her chair and watches the present-opening frenzy with a bud of warmth growing in her chest. WIth a sigh and a shake of her head, she stuffs a gooey cookie in her mouth and smiles.

For the Clone Club’s first official Christmas, it’s not too bad.


End file.
